Anime FanFic: 07GHOST
by Nakamura Sharon
Summary: Chapter 9 updated
1. Kapitel 1: SoTo

Haloooo! Hari pertama saya buat fanfic nih! Ini fanfic udah lama sih, baru ada sejak 19 Februari 2012 (Hari Minggu).

Yo! kembali lagi sama saya si imut imut Akari hahaha *pede nya kumat*. oke langsung aja ke cerita...~ ini cerita 07-GHOST kapitel 1 – soto ! langsung aja cekidot guys!

_**Tokoh Karakter**_

Toto Kuereen

Miekere SalesTol

Shuuri Ken-Kah

* * *

><p><strong><em>Di suatu jalan raya yang sedang sepi akan mobil-mobil lewat (artinya kadang mobil lewat), seorang anak bernama Toto Kuereen sedang menjual koran di trotoar. saat itu masih pagi benar..~<em>**

Toto: ah, gak ada pembeli.. bete atuh, gak punya temen lagi..

**_(Narator: tiba-tiba datang seorang penghuni kota sedang jalan kaki bernama Miekere SalesTol)_**

Miekere: wah ada koran tuh! mau beli ah, kayanya ada berita yang belom kubaca pagi ini..

Miekere: hei, nak! mau beli dong korannya 1 yang hari ini, ada gak?

Toto: jelas ada lah! bener nih beli 1?

Miekere: iyalah 1 masa 5 gile aja kalo 5, tar uang-ku habis sudah..

Toto: oohh, emang duitnya bawa berapa? *penasaran*

Miekere: cuma Rp5.000,00- (lima ribu)..

Toto: *O_O*

Miekere: tapi satunya kan cuma Rp2.500,00- (dua ribu lima ratus), kan?

Toto: yah, bener juga sih.. yaudah mana sini..

Miekere: nih duitnya *ngasih duit*, mana kembaliannya...

Toto: *ngasih koran* tar yak tunggu, diambil dulu..

**_(Narator: Toto akhirnya memberikan kembaliannya kepada si pembeli koran (?))_**

Miekere: makasih ya, korannya *langsung baca gak segan-segannya*

Toto: makasih juga buat duitnya.. kok kayanya napsu amat si mas bacanya? *o.O*

Miekere: baca koran itu bermanfaat, lho. bisa mengambil ilmu pengetahuan dari koran.. ditambah gosip-gosip para artis yang sedang terkenal di jaman kita ini..

Toto: oh gitu ya..

Miekere: kamu gak pernah baca koran ya?

Toto: gak tertarik sama sekali *sambil membuang mata ke tempat lain*

Miekere: kayanya benci banget sama yang namanya "BACA" yah kamu ini

Toto: aku gak pernah di sekolahin, soalnya kerjaanku cuma jualan koran, terus ditambah kadang di suruh nyopet sama penjahat-penjahat yang kadang lewat sini pake jurus ninjanya (?)

Miekere: oh gitu ya, aku juga lho..

Toto: eh?

Miekere: iya, aku juga gak sekolah tapi akhirnya aku sekolah.. hehehe

Toto: CAPEK DEH~!

Miekere: kalo capek tidur aja, aku yang ganti kamu buat jualan koran.. gimana?

Toto: bukan ituu! aduhh! bahasa gaul jaman sekarang gitu! tau kan? *wajahnya sambil merah*

Miekere: ohh gitu yaa, sayangnya aku gak suka bergaul sih di jaman yang TREND ini.. kebanyakan aku di ajarkan di tempatku belajar hanya untuk memakai sihir yang dinamakan zaiphon... pembunuh

Toto: OJANpon? pembunuh? wah kamu pembunuh ya? *ketakutan*

Miekere: ehh bukan OJANpon... tapi ZAIPHON... bukan kok, aku bukan pembunuh.. kalo mo ketemu pembunuh, silahkan ke **JL. KEISTIMEWAAN BARSBURG NO. 01 RT 01 RW 01 yang berada di wilayah BARSBURG EMPIRE..**

Toto: ngghhmm..? kamu ngomong kepanjangan! kamu kan tau sendiri aku gak ngerti!

Miekere: ohh, begitu ya.. ^^" maaf-maaf, ya..

**_(Narator: padahal baru ketemu, toto belom bilang apa-apa kelemahannya kepada miekere =_=')_**

Toto: ditambah ada bahasa gak jelas! aku benci kamu!

Miekere: eh? bahasa inggris maksudmu? yah jangan gitu donk *smile*

Toto: apaan tuh bahasa bugis(?)? aku pusing ahh! apaan sih itu senyum-senyum sama aku! kamu naksir ya sama aku? *wajah memerah*

Miekere: aaah~ kamu ini kan cowok, ngapain naksir kamu? aku juga cowok, masa maho-an.. *ketawa ngakak*

Toto: gak usah ketawa deh... gak lucu tau!

Miekere: lucuin lah.. *ngakak*

Toto: argghh! udah ah! aku jualan dulu! gara2 kamu, aku jadi baru dapet gopek ! uughhh!

Miekere: go...gopek? O_O''

**_(Narator: disamping itu, siang harinya..)_**

Toto: ah capek.. cari makan dulu ah~ *sambil siul-siul dan lompat-lompat gak jelas*

Shuuri: may, somay! somay beli somay! enak loh! khas BARSBURG EMPIRE! SAYA SENDIRI YANG BUATT! AYOO X3X3~

Toto: wah ada somay tuh! kayanya duitku cukup buat beli somay! *berlari mengejar somay*

Shuuri: yoo somay-

Toto: bang, bang! stop bang!

Shuuri: *dalam hati: ada juga yang beli somay akhirnya gak jadi di bunuh sama onii-sama deh..*

Toto: beli bang! somay nya yang goceng aja! laper banget nih..

Shuuri: oke! somay aja nih? gak pake yang lain?

Toto: iya laah~ uang ku tidak cukup buat beli yang lain selain somay... hwhwhwh *dalam hati: sad*

Shuuri: oke, tunggu ya! ... etto.. duit-nya? u_u

Toto: bentar tak ambil dulu di kantong celana belakang *ngambil* nah nih dia! *ngasih*

Shuuri: hmm, gak bau kan duitnya?

Toto: gak lah! abang kira celana saya ini apaan?

Shuuri: yah takutnya nanti adek(?) kentut, atau segala macem lah! *OAO*

Toto: gak bakal.. udah cepetan, aku udah laper nih bang!

Shuuri: oke oke! *sambil bikin*

Toto: akhirnya makan juga.. *lega di hati*

Shuuri: nah udah jadi nih! *ngasih somay ke Toto*

Toto: *makan* enaaakk.. *makan lahap*

Shuuri: *dalam hati: makannya lahap bener ini anak.. kaya belom makan satu, dua minggu aja.. biar lah yang penting dapet penghasilan dan gak di bunuh sama onii-sama X/3*

Toto: *habis* masih mau lagi dong! tambahin yang lain! semuanya sekalian! cepet ya bang!

Shuuri: wah wah, oke oke, tapi duit ada kan?

Toto: tenang aja udah bang, masalah duit gak usah dibicarain sekarang, yang penting perut kenyang aja..

Shuuri: wokee seepp!

**_(Narator: akhirnya si Toto makan lahap banget sampe nambah 10 kali... Tapi, uangnya ada gak tuh yah -_-)_**

Toto: aahh *sendawa* kenyang buangett~~~

Shuuri: hahaha, kenyang ya, nak?

Toto: iya nih, bang!

Shuuri: kalo gitu, mana uangnya? bayar nak ^_^ *smile yang lebar*

Toto: eh? bentar yak bang, mau ke toilet dulu..

Shuuri: oke, abis itu bayar yaaa~

Toto: okee!

**_(Narator: setelah kembali dari toilet..)_**

Toto: leganya~!

Shuuri: nah dateng juga! mana sini, bayar!

Toto: eh? oke..

Shuuri: *ayo uang uang datang kemari kepada ayah!*

**_(Pembaca: MR. CRAB.. ~)_**

Toto: nih~ *ngasih goceng*

Shuuri: ^_- *O_O''* masih kurang nak!

Toto: lah kan goceng?

Shuuri: lah kan tadi adek nambah sampe 10 kali, bahkan sampe total harganya 25ribu!

Toto: ehh? mahal bener!

Shuuri: ayo udah gak usah banyak omong, bayar sekarang juga!

Toto: etto... gimana ya.. *dalam hati: aduh, duitku cuma ada 10rebu, gimana mau bayar pas? aha! aku ada ide!* mm..-bang..

Shuuri: napa?

Toto: boleh nawar, gak?

Shuuri: mau nawar berapa emang?

Toto: se..-se..-10rebu..

Shuuri: eeeehhh?

Toto: boleh, gak?

Shuuri: yah maxilmal sih nawar 12rebu.. kalo minimalnya 15rebu...

Toto: AAAAAPAAAAA?~

**_(Narator: Toto yang begitu kebingunganpun jadi stress gara-gara gak bisa bayar 25rebu buat makanan somay nya.. bagaimanakah kehidupan dan cerita lanjut dari 07-GHOST ini? kita tunggu saja minggu depan! bye bye~! nyuunyuu XD)_**

Reviews yaaaa :3 #sujudsujud


	2. Kapitel 2: Mikhail's Eye

ngemeng-ngemeng(?), ketemu lagi sama saya si imut Akari _*(Pembaca: WOO PEDE NYA KUMAT)*_ lanjutkan yang akan melanjutkan cerita dari 07-ghost sebelumnya~ fufufu gimana yaaa nasib Toto yang lagi krisis keuangan (?) cekidot aja boo~ boo~ boo~

_**Tokoh Karakter**_

Toto Kuereen

Miekere SalesTol

Shuuri Ken-Kah

Luugak Menggonggong (new character)

Donatsi Petualang (alias: Onii-sama, by Shuuri) (new character)

_(Narator: EKSEN(?)!))_

Toto: AAAAAPAAAAA?~

Shuuri: aduh udah cepetan deh gak usah melongo segala.. kaya belom pernah denger kata itu aja *-,-*

_(Narator: sementara itu Toto yang kebingungan, datanglah 2 orang dari Kick Hawks(?) bernama Luugak dan Donatsi. Mereka datang untuk..))_

Luugak: yoo! kita mau beli permen lagi ya, Donatsi? *sambil tersenyum* _*(Pembaca: dari dulu emang udah senyum terus kali wajahnya -_-)*_

_lanjutan (Narator: ..menjemput Shuuri yang ditugaskan untuk menjual siomay(?) di jalanan))_

Donatsi: udah cukup! uangnya nanti habis! kalo habis nanti aku lagi yang dimarahin sama Aminah-sama! _*(Narator: tunggu, sejak kapan Donatsi manggil Aminah jadi Aminah-sama?)*_

_(Pembaca: dari dulu.. mungkin?)_

Luugak: tenang aja, Donatsi.. kau kan tau sendiri, aku ini BEGLITTER nya Ami-tan, jadi gak bakal di marahin deh. dijamin 10%

Donatsi: yang namanya di jamin 10% pasti bakalan di marahin juga *-_-*

Luugak: yaudah, tapi kita mau kemana, Dona-chan?

Donatsi: jangan panggil aku Dona-chan, napa?

Luugak: gak suka ya? jadi, gitu.. *murung*

Donatsi: eeh.. aku gak bermaksut(?) gitu, Luugak-sama, tapi..

Luugak: DAIJYOUUUBUU~! *tersenyum kembali*

Donatsi: *syukurlah* yokatta..

Luugak: ayo jalan lagi!

_(Narator: mereka berhenti dari tadi toh ternyata =_=")_

_(Narator2: kita kembali ke cerita Toto dan Shuuri..)_

_(Narator: woiii! peran gue siapa yang ngambil tuuhh? T_T)_

_(Pembaca: kasihan..)_

Toto: HUAAAA! EMAAAKKK TOLONG AKUUUU! HUAAAAA!

Shuuri: aduh berisik! kalo mo nangis di pohon gitu kek _*(Pembaca: kalo itu mah mau BAK atau B*B kali ..)*_

Toto: *dalam hati: gimana nih, uangku gak cukup lagi.. mana sepi lagi..*

_(Narator: tiba2, Luugak dan Donatsi datang menjemput Shuuri..)_

Luugak: yoo! Shu-chan! _*(Pembaca: *bengong O_O''*)*_

Donatsi: *LOL* Shu..-chan? *ketawa ngakak*

Luugak: heee? apa yang lucu, Dona-chan?

Shuuri: waaaah~! ada Luugak-sama dan Onii-sama!

Donatsi: *oh my god* -_-''

Shuuri: akhirnya kita ketemu lagi! _*(Narator dan Pembaca: emangnya, udah lama gak ketemu, ya? O_O)*_

Donatsi: gimana penghasilanmu, oak baka musuko?

Shuuri: ohh tenang aja, aku lagi nunggu anak yang satu ini nih.. sabar ya, onii-sama!

_(Narator: sementara itu, Toto..)_

Toto: huaaaa..

Luugak: kenapa, nak?

Toto: aku.. aku.. aku gak punya pulsaaa (?)

Luugak: pulsa? kamu punya HAND PHONE ya, nak? KUEREEN!

Toto: eh? kok bapak tau aja kalo aku dari keluarga Kuereen?

Luugak: hee? kayanya cuma kebetulan belaka(?) ?

Toto: masa sih? *berbicara lantang dengan ketidakpercayaan..*

Luugak: hee.. gitu ya.. *murung*

Toto: wueehh?

Donatsi: weee.. baka-sama! heh! kamu anak kecil! apa yang kamu lakukan kepada si baka-sama?

Toto: ba..-baka-sama? *O_O*

Donatsi: iya! baka-sama! kenapa? keberatan aku manggil gitu?

Toto: yak.. sore wa.. emm.. gimana ya mengatakannya ._.

Donatsi: *PLAKKK*

Shuuri: oooiiiii anak kecil! cepet kasih duitnya!

Donatsi: emang berapa sih? *berbicara dengan sombongnya*

Shuuri: 25ribu..

Donatsi: oh.. gitu.. *ngangguk ngangguk*

Luugak: *ggrr*

Donatsi: heee? ada apa, baka-sama?

Luugak: gak apa-apa kok *smile ^^*

Donatsi: *PLAKK*

_(Narator: sementara itu..)_

Toto: gimana kalo besok bayarnya? cuma ada 10rebu nih aku.. bang?

Shuuri: wee jangan gitu dong, dek(?)! nanti abang yang rugi! _*(Pembaca: ABANG?)*_

Toto: yah..

_(Narator: tiba2, datang dari dalam diri Toto yaitu namanya Mikhail..)_

Toto (Mikhail): wah wah kayanya kalian mau bermain2 dengan TUAN-ku ini, ya?

Shuuri: eeeh? TUAN-mu?

Toto (Mikhail): iya, kenapa emang? KEBERATAN?

Shuuri: gak sih.. orang gak ada beban di punggung saya..

Toto (Mikhail): hee.. menarik sekali.. *tatapan tajam ke arah Shuuri*

Shuuri: eh? kenapa? *gemeter*

Donatsi: oi, oak baka musuko, cepetan!

Shuuri: eh eh? iya iya onii-sama! bentar lagi! 5 menniiiittt lagi!

Luugak: *masih murung*

Donatsi: wweee? baka-sama! bertahanlah! bentar lagi kita pulang kerumah kok! _*(Pembaca: sejak kapan Kick Hawks punya rumah? -_-)*_

Toto (Mikhail): kalo kau tetap menyuruh TUAN-ku untuk bayar, tak tebas ya!

Shuuri: belagu nya kamu, nak(?)! emangnya kamu punya apa untuk menebasku? *dengan lantangnya berbicara*

Toto (Mikhail): *sambil mengeluarkan zaiphon* oh jadi gitu ya.. berani sama TUAN-ku?

Shuuri: eh gak deh gak deh ampun ampun! *ketakutan*

Toto (Mikhail): nah gitu dong.. udah ya .. lupakan aja masalah pembayaran ini! HAHAHAH~~~!

Shuuri: oke oke.. *di suap sambil ketakutan*

_(Narator: Lalu.. *ala Happy Fairy Tail*)_

_(Pembaca: hee? FAIRY TAIL? ini kan 07-GHOST!)_

_(Narator: apalah, lanjutkan!)_

Donatsi: gimana? udah selesai negosiasi(?) nya?

Shuuri: weee udah kok *sambil pura pura ngerti*

Donatsi: oke! kita pulang!

Luugak: *masih murung*

Donatsi: weee jangan murung terus, baka-sama!

Shuuri: ayo pulang, onii-sama!

Donatsi: *-_-* sampai kapan kau mau memanggilku onii-sama, oak baka musuko?

Shuuri: sampai mati.. ! *^^*

_(Narator: lalu di keadaan Toto selanjutnya..)_

Toto: ahh! dimana nih? *melihat kanan kiri* waaah kok sepi sih? mana si penjual somay tadi? ah udah deh biarin aja, yang penting bebas bayar dah.. *gratis*

_(Narator: lalu miekere pun datang)_

Miekere: hei! kamu toto kan?

Toto: eeh ada miekere!

_(Pembaca: sejak kapan mereka saling mengenal? -_-)_

Miekere: kamu belom pulang, To?

Toto: belom nih, Re..!

Miekere: hee begitu ya.. mau panggil namaku dengan RE?

Toto: emang kenapa?

Miekere: gak apa2 sih.. *murung*

Toto: yaah jangan murung dong.. jelek tau kalo murung *merayu* _*(Narator: #PLAKK)*_

Miekere: hee? kamu pinter deh ngerayu aku.. *^^*

Toto: eh? kamu kaya banci deh -_- jadi gak enak aku..

Miekere: kalo gitu, gimana kalo aku ajak kamu pulang ketempatku? mau?

Toto: WUUUUW! BOLEH BANGET! _*(Pembaca: kayanya seneng banget dikasih tempat tinggal pinjam(?)?))*_

Miekere: oke, ikut aku ya.. jangan sampe tersesat lho!

Toto: okeee! X/3

_(Narator2: BERSAMBUNG)_

_(Narator: wah dia lagi =w=" yasudah dari pada capek lagi.. gak terasa ya cuma beda sehari buat cerita ini... okeee kita kembali pada minggu(?) selanjutnya lagi yaa... BYE BYE ! X3X3))_

Review yaa :3


	3. Kapitel 3: Tiga Serangkai

yomaann(?) kembali ke Akari-channnn X3X3 #menggila **_*(Pembaca: WOOOIII!)*_** hahaha etto, ayo mulai langsung aja ceritanya! cekidot. **_*(Pembaca: tumben gak banyak bacot#? ini orang wakakkakakakakaka)*_** oi oi, kurang gede dan panjang tuh ketawanya! #kabur **_*(Pembaca: MASIH BACOT#? AJA LO, GUE LEMPARIN GAS ELPIJI BARU KA.O LO YA!)*_** huaaa Gido tolong akuuuu T_T **_*(Narator2: lanjutkan)*_** wooiii apaan lo main ambil peran gue! itu peran masih peran sah gue! lo apaan ambil2 hak peran gue! #BRB dolooo ~ ._.

_**Tokoh Karakter**_

Toto Kuereen

Miekere SalesTol

Shuuri Ken-Kah

Luugak Menggonggong

Donatsi Petualang (alias: Onii-sama, by Shuuri)

Mancet (Me n Crewt)

Labrador (Ngilusa Karat) (new character)

Castor (Ling-lung Haouse (Haus dan House)) (new character)

Frau (Sirikn) (new character)

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Narator: akhirnya si Toto ikut pulang sama si Miekere)<em>**

Toto: ah capek nih, Re.

Miekere: yaa, sabar aja.

Toto: emang kamu gak kecapean?

Miekere: udah biasa.

Toto: oo, gitu ya.

**_(Narator: dijalan..)_**

Toto: ah laper =_='

Miekere: yang sabar

Toto: kamu gak laper, Re?

Miekere: udah biasa

Toto: oo gitu ya

**_(Narator: di tengah2 jalan..)_**

Toto: pegel atuh -_-a

Miekere: sabar ae lah, To

Toto: kamu gak pegel?

Miekere: udah biasa

Toto: oh begitu

**_(Narator: di depan rumah JuPe..)_**

Toto: wah ada rumah artis tuh!

Miekere: ah masa sih itu artis

Toto: liat aja namanya *nunjuk rumah JuPe*

Miekere: *baca*

**_(Narator: dan akhirnya setelah di baca...)_**

**_(Pembaca: *penasaran*)_**

Miekere: jadi, itu yang dinamakan JuPe?

Toto: iya..

Miekere: apa cuma kebetulan?

Toto: mungkin..

Miekere: hmm.. *berpikir sejenak*

**_(Narator: lalu apakah yang terjadi... jeng jeng jeng jeeeengg)_**

**_(Pembaca: lama ah)_**

Toto: kenapa, Re?

Miekere: enggak, cuma kepikiran kalo itu bener ato gak

Toto: apanya?

Miekere: masa namanya.. **_*(Pembaca: *penasaran banget*)*_**

**_(Narator: Lalu? #ala Happy Fairy Tail)_**

Miekere: .. Julia Pelet Membawa Musibah?

**_(Pembaca: AHAHAHAHAHAHAH XD)_**

**_(Narator: YAAA TAU DEH, KURANG GEDE TUH KETAWA! KENAPA GAK KETAWA SAMPE KEDENGERAN KE YUKI DAN ICHIHARA?)_**

**_(Pembaca: *diam*)_**

Toto: AHAHAHAHA AKU SANGAT NGAKAK DENGER KAMU NGOMONG BEGITUUUU XDXDXD

Miekere: hahaha, kurang gede ketawa nya, To...

Toto: *ambil toa* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA...

Miekere: kegedean =_=

Toto: tadi disuruh kurang gede, sekarang kegedean! yang bener apa sih? APA SIH MAU LO? #kumat

Miekere: APA SIH LO? NGAJAK RIBUT? OKE AYO!

Toto: heee~...

**_(Narator: mereka pun berantem)_**

**_(Pembaca: berantem gimana?)_**

**_(Narator: tuh liat aja)_**

Miekere: gunting..

Toto: baju(?)..

Miekere & Toto: keertaasss! *tret*

Toto: gue menang! gue gunting, lo baju(?)

Miekere: yah..

Toto: #ups

Miekere: ...

**_(Narator: akhirnya mereka sampe di rumah Miekere)_**

Miekere: nah udah sampe

Toto: waaaaooowww! *shock* **_*(Pembaca: lebe deh looouwhh #alaynya kumat)*_**

Miekere: kenapa?

Toto: rumahnya bagus banget

Miekere: ah, biasa aja

Shuuri: ng? *liat Miekere* oi, Kere!

Miekere: ah, Shuuri-san, kenapa?

Shuuri: ga apa2, cuma miskol(?) **_*(Pembaca: wong deso)*_**

Miekere: oo..

Toto: eh? kamu kan si abang bakso!

Shuuri: eh si adek

Toto: =.=

Shuuri: kenapa?

Toto: gak

Miekere: ayo masuk

**_(Narator: selesai istirahat di rumah miekere)_**

Toto: kita mau kemana sekarang

Miekere: ke order barsburg

Toto: dimana tuh?

Miekere:** _JL. DRIVE THRU ORDER NOMOR 01 GANG 01 RT 01 RW 01 KECAMATAN ORDER BARSBURG, TERDAPAT DI DISTRIG(?) 1_**

Toto: ...

Miekere: are? kenapa?

Toto: kan KAMU TAU SENDIRI AKU GAK NGERTI GITUAN! **_*(Pembaca: bukannya lo pernah pake bahasa jepang ya? =_=)*_**

Miekere: NAAANIIII? #ala Mama Lemon(?) **_*(Pembaca: SIAPA TUH?)*_**

Toto: ah lebe deh ngomongnya, ayo kesana!

Miekere: =='

**_(Narator: terusss udah sampe~)_**

Miekere: nah ini wilayah order barsburg

Toto: wwaaaahh! sugoi nee!

Miekere: langsung aja yuk ke order nya

Toto: oke! *sok tau*

**_(Narator: setelah sampe sana)_**

Miekere: nih order barsburg yang sangat besar

Toto: wew **_*(Pembaca: kok tampangnya biasa -_-)*_** ._.

Miekere: kenapa?

Toto: gak

Miekere: masuk langsung

Toto: woke

Chester: Youkoso, Shoshinsha

Toto: hee? *gak ngerti* #PLAK

Miekere: arigatou gozaimasu nee

Toto: ngomong apa sih ini orang, menggaje aja

Miekere: itu bahasa jepang, To

Toto: ooo ... ._.

Miekere: kenapa?

Toto: KAMU KAN TAU SENDIRI..-

Miekere: heee tau2

Chester: nande?

Miekere: daijoubu nee

Chester: hmm

Miekere: heheh

Chester: silahkan masuk

Miekere: ayo masuk

Toto: oke

**_(Narator: setelah masuk)_**

Labrador: Youkoso minna-san. Hari ini...-

Miekere: hahaha

Toto: ... ._.a

**_(Pembaca: ARE? _)_**

Mancet: kita sambutkan "Tiga Serangkai" kita!

Penonton1: weeeeeee!

Penonton2: Fraaauu-samaaa! XD

Penonton3: Labrador-saaaaan!

Penonton4: Castor-san!

Toto: namanya aneh2

Miekere: ya begitulah, udah dari sananya, tanya aja sama yang melahirkan mereka

Toto: -_-a

Tiga Serangkai: *menenangkan penonton*

Penonton (1, 2, 3, 4): *diam*

Castor: terima kasih sudah datang ke order barsburg, minna-san ^^

Labrador: dan terima kasih sudah mau menikmati suasana acara ini ^^

Frau: *sikap seram dan suram **_*(Pembaca: apa bedanya? -_-)*_*** terima kasih sudah mau menikmati acara i...- #PLAK *dihajar Castor*

Castor: nah sekarang kita mulai acaranya

Labrador: mulai dari menanam bunga-bunga yang indah ^^

Frau: itu berlebihan, labra...- #PLAK *dihajar Castor lagi*

Castor: siapa yang mau duluan?

Labrador: aku yang milih yaaa ^^ hmm..

Penonton (semua): aku aku!

Toto: membosankan~

Miekere: tenanglah, To

Labrador: *melirik dan melihat ke arah Toto* nah bagaimana kalo kamu, yang ada disana! ^^

Toto: ngh? APA? GUE? #PLAK KUMAT LAGI **_*(Pembaca: WOOO ROSOOOHHHH)*_**

**_(Narator2: bersambung)_**

**_(Narator: naaah gimana ceritanya minna! XD pasti gak lucu dijamin 100%! kalo gitu sampai jumpa minggu depan ^^)_**

**_(Frau: akari, mana bajuku?)_**

**_(Narator: ahahaha ^^" ano, sore wa..)_**

**_(Frau: haaah kebiasaan!)_**

**_(Narator: gomennasai =_=)_**

* * *

><p>Reviews ya :3 #sujud *nebarin pesona (?) #wueek<p> 


	4. Kapitel 4: Sejarah

AI SAA! BALIK LAGI SAMA SAYA! KIIIIKIIIKIKIKIKIKIKIIIII...

KALI INI SAYA BAKAL LANJUTIN , DAN SILAHKAN BACA KETERANGAN LANJUT

**WARNING!** Konten ini dapat mengakibatkan:

**-SERANGAN JANTUNG**

**-GAS BERACUN**

**-BAU KENTUT**

**-BAU KETEK**

**-GAS ELPIJI**

**-KANGKER SEGALA MACEM**

**-SESEK NAPAS**

**-DIARE**

**-BATUK BERDAHAK**

**-BATUK TIDAK BERDAHAK**

**-SARIAWAN**

**-BATUK BIASA**

**-GAS KENTUT**

**-BB (BAU BADAN)**

**-BAU KOTORAN SEGALA MACEM**

**-TBC (TUBUH BAYAOI CUYURI)**

**-YAOI DAN YURI**

**-STRAIGHT**

**-DLL**

**_*(Pembaca: ! #NIMPUKIN PAKE BOM ATOM GAS TIPI ELPIJI(?))*_**

_**Tokoh Karakter**_

Toto Kuereen

Miekere SalesTol

Shuuri Ken-Kah

Luugak Menggonggong

Donatsi Petualang (alias: Onii-sama, by Shuuri)

Mancet (Me n Crewt)

Labrador (Ngilusa Karat)

Castor (Ling-lung Haouse (Haus dan House))

Frau (Sirikn)

* * *

><p>Toto: ngh? APA? GUE? #PLAK KUMAT LAGI <strong><em>*(Pembaca: WOOO ROSOOOHHHH)*<em>**

Labrador: iya, kamu

Frau: bocah tengil ya... *plakk* #dihajar Castor

Castor: tidak usah banyak komentar

Miekere: maju sana, To

Toto: nghh.. ngh.. tapi.. tapi.. *kebingungan+muka melas*

Miekere: udah, jangan khawatirkan aku, aku gak apa2 kok ^ _ ^"

Toto: ah... bener ya? sampe apa2 jangan salahkan aku karena meninggalkanmu! **_*(Pembaca: apaan deh kaya sinetron aja =w=)*_**

Miekere: sip boss

Toto: *naik ke panggung*

Labrador: terima kasih sudah mau maju, nak...

Toto: Toto. nama-ku Toto. yoroshiku

Labrador: tepuk tangan semuanya *plok plok plok*

Penonton (1, 2, 3, 4): *PLOK PLOK PLOK*

Castor: pst..

Penonton (1, 2, 3, 4): *hening*

Labrador: sekarang kita mulai dari nak Toto ya semua~ kalian boleh mencatat bahan2 yang perlu untuk menanam bunga ini **_*(Pembaca: BUNGA APAAN? GUE GAK LIAT BUNGA?)*_**

Frau: *siul2 sambil baca buku porno* **_*(Pembaca: WHAT THE...-)*_**

Castor: *cuc cuc cuc* #lempar gas elpiji ke arah Frau **_*(Pembaca: LO KIRA APAAN ITU TEMPAT MAIN LEMPAR SEMBARANG AJA TU GAS ELPIJI PUNYA GUE!)*_**

Frau: *kena timpuk* aduh, SAKIT TAU CASTOR JELEK!

Castor: *tutupin mulut Frau* diamlah

Labrador: pertama2 kita akan mulai dari menanam bibitnya dulu, sebelumnya pupuk pastinya, iya kan nak Toto?

Toto: *dengan muka gak tau apa2* nghh.. ah iya2 ^^"

Labrador: lalu, setelah langkah2 itu _***(Pembaca: ITU?)***_ kita menyirami nya dengan air **_*(Pembaca: IYA LAH, LO KIRA PAKE APAAN? LUDAH? CUIH!)*_**

Penonton (1 dan 2): *melihat ke arah buku porno Frau yang terjatuh gara2 tadi Castor lempar gas alam(?)*

**_(Labrador: GUE GAK SUDI! MASA GUE DIBIKIN KAYAK DI MAKI-MAKI SIH? HANCURLAH KARIR GUE KALO GITU!)_**

**_(Pembaca: SETUJU! *gak tau apa2*)_**

**_(Narator: *nutup layar* hehehe maap. Lanjutkan~)_**

Toto: *nyium bau bunga* nghh... ini bau bunga ya? **_*(Pembaca: IYA LAH! LO KIRA BAU KENTUT?)*_**

Labrador: oh, itu udah jelas, so pasti bau bunga yang ada di dalem jubah saya ^^

Toto: ju...jubah?

Labrador: benar sekali ^^

Toto: oh... gitu...

Labrador: bunga ini namanya bunga Moron yang mau di tanam oleh Frau desu ^^

Frau: *denger dipanggil* he?

Toto: Frau? siapa tuh?

Castor: Frau itu hanya cowok genit yang suka baca buku porno, tapi dia hebat loh, jangan macem2 sama dia, apa lagi sama pacarnya **_*(Pembaca dan Narator: WHAT? GUE GAK SUDI FRAU JADI MILIK ORANG LAEN! *bakar buku porno dan foto2 cewek #sejak kapan Frau suka ngumpulin foto2 cewek? [PLAK]*)*_**

Frau: hee? jadi lo ngajak berantem gue ya, Tor?

Castor: hahaha, emang kenapa kalo iya? KEBERATANKAH?

Frau: gak juga sih... cuma sebelumnya gue mau muas2in sampe selesai nih buku porno *ngambil buku porno*

**_(Narator (Asli): GAK BOLEH! *BAKAR BUKU PORNONYA*))_**

**_(Frau: WUAAAH! JANGAN DONK! *nangis di pojokkan*)_**

**_(Pembaca: widih, seremnye *.*)_**

**_(Narator: lanjut ah, gak boleh pacaran disini)_**

Castor: tuh liat! buku nya udah hancur juga...

Frau: *o* siapaaa yang menghancurkannyaaaa? JAWAB JUJUR! ANGKAT TANGAN! ANGKAT KAKI SEKALIAN!

Penonton (1, 2, 3, 4): *angkat tangan + kaki* #jatoh, GUBRAK **_*(Pembaca: MAMPUS LU!)*_**

Toto: *ngakak pake mic (toa nya di buang gara2 udah gak jaman)* WUUAKKAKAKAKAKKAKKAAKKAAHHHH~ **_*(Pembaca: KURANG GEDE NGAKAK KETAWA (?) NYAAAA WOOIIII!)*_**

Mancet: BEREESSEEEEEKKKKK!

Toto: *hening*

**_(Narator: suasana di sana pun hening sejenak...)_**

**_(Narator2: Bunga Moron adalah salah satu bunga yang dijinakkan sama Frau lalu mau ditanam saat Festival Ulang Tahun TBC)_**

**_(Pembaca: TBC?)_**

**_(Narator: *tutup layar* hehehehe lanjut yuk~)_**

Labrador: NAH!

All: #GUBRAKKK

Labrador: udah jadi nih minna-san ^^

Frau: apanya? *plak* #kena timpukan dari atas bekas bom atomnya Castor (?)

Labrador: ini bunga moronnya, Frau desu ^^

Frau: aku gak minta buat di tanem kok, Lab!

Labrador: ah masa sih ^^" bukannya kemaren malem kamu bilang sendiri mau kasih buat kekasihmu itu? nghmm... itu tuh namanya Na..- **_*(Pembaca: *nongkron sambil penasaran(?)*)*_** *nghh blub* **_*(Pembaca: LABBIE! ADA APA?)*_**

Frau: *tutup mulut Labrador* heee? apaan sih kamu itu Lab! aku gak punya kekasih atau pacar **_*(Pembaca: sama aja -_-)*_** sama sekali tau!

Castor: jujurlah *U_U*

Frau: awas lo, Tor! nanti gue bocorin rahasia lo ke seluruh orang beserta yang ditinggalkannya(?) ! **_*(Pembaca: #PLAK)*_**

Castor: *gak konek*

Frau: *keluarin pemotong rumput punya Lab* rasakan ini! ciaaaaaaattt!

Castor & Labrador: *cengok*

Penonton (1, 2, 3, 4): *cengok*

**_(Narator: suasana terasa hening sejenak...)_**

Frau: kenape lo semua pada cengok? hmm? *lirik ke Toto* #cengok **_*(Pembaca: *PLAKK*)*_**

Miekere: *cengok* Toto! kamu gak apa2 kan?

Toto: *PLAK* aku gak apa2... aduh sakit

Miekere: sini apanya yang sakit *sambil mengusap2 Toto* **_*(Pembaca: kalo Teito, gue mau...)*_**

Toto: *embarrassed* ngghh... nggghh.. Kere..

Miekere: *yaoi action* kenapa, Toto?

Toto: *yaoi action* nggh,,, nggak apa2... sekarang...sekarang..

Miekere: *yaoi action* sekarang apa, Toto? jangan bilang... jangan bilang... kamu mau... mau...

Toto: SEKARANG TOLONG LEPASKAN AKU!

Miekere: #PLAK

Toto: *sweat drop* fuuhh... AKU BUKAN CALON YAAAAAAAA-OOOOOOOOO-IIIIIIIII DESUUU! **_*(Pembaca: siapa yang bilang lo calon yaoi selanjutnya? o.O)*_**

Miekere: sori deh, To... aku tau kok... aku tau... **_*(Pembaca: TAU APAAN?)*_**

Toto: kalo tau kok kamu lakuin?

Miekere: ya... aku tau kok... aku tau kalo aku ini yang sebenarnya calon YAOI untuk tahun ini... dan sudah mendekati pendaftarannya... **_*(Pembaca: *cengok*)*_**

**_(Narator: YOOOWWW *ALAYNYA MODE ON* GIMANA YAA CERITA SELANJUTNYA DARI SI KERE INI #PLAKK)_**

**_(Narator2: apakah dia akan mendapatkan peran yaoi selanjutnya...)_**

**_(Narator: atauuukaaahh lo yang dapet yaoi selanjutnyaaa? X3)_**

**_(Narator2: kita tunggu saja kelanjutannya...)_**

**_(Narator & 2: BAI BAI~!)_**

**_(Teito: WOI! APAAN LO GANTI-GANTI NAMA GUE SEGALA? LICIK BANGET!)_**

**_(Mikage: GUE JUGA! MAKSUD LO APAAN GUE DIPANGGIL KERE BEGITOH?)_**

**_(Burupya: BURUPYA BURUPYA! BURUPYA BURUPYA BURUPYAAAAAA~!)_**

**_(Teito & Mikage: *cengok*)_**

* * *

><p>Reviews ya:3<p> 


	5. Kapitel 5: New Yaoi, desu

AI SAA! BALIK LAGI SAMA SAYA! KIIIIKIIIKIKIKIKIKIKIIIII...

KALI INI SAYA BAKAL LANJUTIN , DAN SILAHKAN BACA KETERANGAN LANJUT

**WARNING!** Konten ini dapat mengakibatkan:

**-SERANGAN JANTUNG**

**-GAS BERACUN**

**-BAU KENTUT**

**-BAU KETEK**

**-GAS ELPIJI**

**-KANGKER SEGALA MACEM**

**-SESEK NAPAS**

**-DIARE**

**-BATUK BERDAHAK**

**-BATUK TIDAK BERDAHAK**

**-SARIAWAN**

**-BATUK BIASA**

**-GAS KENTUT**

**-BB (BAU BADAN)**

**-BAU KOTORAN SEGALA MACEM**

**-TBC (TUBUH BAYAOI CUYURI)**

**-YAOI DAN YURI**

**-STRAIGHT**

**-DLL**

**_*(Pembaca: BACOT#? YAAA~)*_**

_**Tokoh Karakter**_

Toto Kuereen

Miekere SalesTol

Shuuri Ken-Kah

Luugak Menggonggong

Donatsi Petualang (alias: Onii-sama, by Shuuri)

Mancet (Me n Crewt)

Labrador (Ngilusa Karat)

Castor (Ling-lung Haouse (Haus dan House))

Frau (Sirikn)

* * *

><p>Miekere: ya... aku tau kok... aku tau kalo aku ini yang sebenarnya calon YAOI untuk tahun ini... dan sudah mendekati pendaftarannya... <strong><em>*(Pembaca: *cengok*)*<em>**

All: WHAT THE-? _***(Pembaca & Narator: WHAT THE-?)***_

Toto: SERIUS LO?

Miekere: iya

Toto: DEMI APA?

Miekere: gak pake demi demian sayangkuh~ **_*(Pembaca: ahahahhaah pasti buat gue XD)*_**

Toto: SUMPEH LOH?

Miekere: *nutup mulut Toto* udah gak usah banyak bacot(?), nanti gila lho

Toto: BISA AJA DEH LOOEEEHHH **_*(Pembaca: alaynye kumat -_-)*_**

Frau: ngomong", mana buku porno gue? *nyari-nyari* **_*(Pembaca & Narator: mesum -,-)*_**#PLAKK (dihajar Castor)

Castor: gak malu apa banyak penonton gini nyari" buku porno? **_*(Pembaca: SETUJU! O3O)*_**

Frau: tapi kan ..-

Labrador: udah" ^^" daripada ributin itu buku, mending ributin akyuhh #alay kumat **_*(Pembaca: LABBIE!)*_**

All: CAAPEE DEEE~ **_*(Narator: RT, RT WOI!)*_**

**_(Narator: abis itu, apa lanjutannya? #PLAK)_**

**_(Narator2: liat aja..)_**

**_(Narator: yoi)_**

**_(Pembaca: -_-)_**

**_(Mikage: WOOOOIIIII! MANA GILIRAN GUE? KOK BARU DIKIT?)_**

**_(Narator: anoooo... kita lanjut ya)_**

Toto: Kere!

Miekere: nape, To?

Toto: liat deh tuh yang disana! *nunjuk Mbok Aminah **_*(Pembaca: kok? udah tau aja namanya?)*_***

Miekere: mana , mana! *liatin mbok aminah*

Toto: itu tuh! *makin nunjuk mbok aminah*

Miekere: mana , mana! *liatin mbok aminah*

**_*(Pembaca: WOOOOOOIII SADAR DIRIIIIIII!)*_**

Aminah: *liatin ke arah Toto dan Kere*

Toto & Miekere: O3O" **_*(Pembaca & Narator: ...")*_**

Aminah: *berjalan ke arah Toto dan Kere*

Miekere: waduh, To! dia kemari!

Toto: *sambil dengerin i-Pod+nyanyi* **kesana kemari membawa alamat~ ...**

Miekere: **JENG JENG!**

Toto: **namun yang kutemui bukan dirinya~ ...**

Miekere: **JENG JENG!**

Toto: **sayangg~ yang kuterima... alamat paslu!**

Miekere: #tabok muka *sadar* loh? kok nyanyi yah? *bingung*

**_*(Pembaca: CERITANYA JADI NYONGSOR (?))*_**

Aminah: *sampe* eh!

Toto & Miekere: 030"!

Aminah: gak usah belaga begitu deh mukanya *sabet pake cambuk verloren (?) ke arah muka Toto dan Kere*

Toto & Miekere: ADUH! ALA MA'K! **_*(Pembaca: ...")*_**

Aminah: *tatapan tajam*

Toto: serem amat mbok, mukanya

Miekere: *senggol Toto* eh, jangan sembarang manggil "mbok" donk! panggil bro aja~ **_*(Pembaca: pergaulan jaman sekarang meningkat yah ._. *cengok*)*_**

Aminah: *ngasah pedang dayu (?) #PLAK (dilindes **Dayu Michaelis Phantomhive**)* **_*(Dayu: WOOII!)*_**

Toto & Miekere: U~WAHHH!

Toto: GAK KURANG TAJEM TUH, MBOK?

Miekere: *senggol Toto lagi* EHH? JANGAN NGOMONG SEMBARANGAN TO! OIYA, RT, RT, TO! **_*(Pembaca: kalo MIKAGE yang MAEN TWITTER, kasih tau DONK NAMANYA XD)*_**

Toto: lu juga bego!

Miekere: eh! ngomongnya kasar!

Toto: #ups maap ._. .3.

**_(Pembaca: woeeeyy~ gareeeeenggggggg donkkkk ayam bakar'eeee #?)_**

**_(Narator: gak ada)_**

**_(Frau: bagi buku porno #PLAK *dipukul*)_**

**_(Narator (Asli): BEKIDE WA ARIMASEN!)_**

**_(Frau: su..mi..ma..se..nn.. *sambil jalan pincang mencong #?*)_**

**_(Narator: etto, lanjutkan)_**

Aminah: *telepati* oi, Luugak!

Luugak: *telepati* ee, ami-tan?

Aminah: *telepati* cepet cari Mikhail's Eye!

Luugak: *telepati* hai , saa~ *dengan santainya*

Donatsi: kenapa, baka-sama?

Luugak: oh, tadi si ami-tan desu...

Donatsi: kenapa dengan dia?

Luugak: dia ingin kita mencarikannya Mikhail's Eye

Donatsi: oh...

Luugak: nande, Donatsi?

Donatsi: gak apa" , baka-sama

Luugak: oooo... *murung*

Donatsi: ITTAI.. NANI.. GA?

Luugak: *murung*

**_(Pembaca: serem ._.)_**

**_(Narator: biasa aja -_-)_**

Frau: porno.. porno.. porno.. porno.. buku.. buku.. buku.. buku..- *nyanyi* **_*(Pembaca & Narator: FRAU-SHIKYOU-SAN! #PLAK 030)* _**

Castor: dia sudah terhipnotis

Labrador: ii desu yo ^ ^ "

Castor: fufufu~ dasar..

Frau: BUKUUUUUUUU! PORNOOOOOOOO! ^ 3 ^ *lompat+nyanyi" gak jelas* **_*(Pembaca: mukanya kawaii desu T^T)*_**

**_(Narator: GIMANA CERITANYA MINNA-SAN?)_**

**_(Narator2: sepesial loh..)_**

**_(Narator: gak tuh)_**

**_(Narator2: oh)_**

**_(Narator: -_- , O3O besok lagi ya~)_**

**_(Narator & 2: BAI BAI~)_**

**_(Frau: NANDE?)_**

**_(Narator (Asli): doushite, furau-shikyou? ^v^" #nyiapin golok)_**

**_(Frau: 030!" gak deh~ see you! *kiss*)_**

**_(Narator (Asli): *blushing* ittai nani ga! 3)_**

* * *

><p>Reviews ya :3<p> 


	6. Kapitel 6: New Yaoi, desu Part 2

YO MAAAAN ! AI SAA! BALIK LAGI SAMA SAYA! KIIIIKIIIKIKIKIKIKIKIIIII...

KALI INI SAYA BAKAL LANJUTIN , DAN SILAHKAN BACA KETERANGAN LANJUT

**WARNING!** Konten ini dapat mengakibatkan:

**-SERANGAN JANTUNG**

**-GAS BERACUN**

**-BAU KENTUT**

**-BAU KETEK**

**-GAS ELPIJI**

**-KANGKER SEGALA MACEM**

**-SESEK NAPAS**

**-DIARE**

**-BATUK BERDAHAK**

**-BATUK TIDAK BERDAHAK**

**-SARIAWAN**

**-BATUK BIASA**

**-GAS KENTUT**

**-BB (BAU BADAN)**

**-BAU KOTORAN SEGALA MACEM**

**-TBC (TUBUH BAYAOI CUYURI)**

**-YAOI DAN YURI**

**-STRAIGHT**

**-DLL**

_***(Pembaca: KENAPA HARUS DIULANG? BOSEN!)***_

_**Tokoh Karakter**_

Toto Kuereen

Miekere SalesTol

Shuuri Ken-Kah

Luugak Menggonggong

Donatsi Petualang (alias: Onii-sama, by Shuuri)

Mancet (Me n Crewt)

Labrador (Ngilusa Karat)

Castor (Ling-lung Haouse (Haus dan House))

Frau (Sirikn)

* * *

><p>Frau: BUKUUUUUUUU! PORNOOOOOOOO! ^ 3 ^ *lompat+nyanyi" gak jelas*<em><strong> *(Pembaca: mukanya kawaii desu T^T)*<strong>_

Castor: Ah.. frau, kesini sebentar.-

Frau: *mood seneng* KENAPAAA~?

_**(Narator: dan apakah yang terjadi permisa sekalian...? apa yang akan dihadapi nasib frau saat ini?)**_

_**(Narator 2: pacarmu, tolong diurus)**_

_**(Narator: jangan buka2 aib deh =,= ngaco aje lu)**_

_**(Narator 2: *dengerin musik* #NP_2NE1 - Naega jeil jal naga (I Am The Best))**_

_**(Narator: WTF ! AYO LANJUT!)**_

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

**-**_***(Pembaca: WOOOOOOOOIIII!)***_

_**(Narator: berhubung pembaca udah marah, kita mulai aja yah ^o^)**_

_**(Narator 2: akhirnya frau di gerombolin sama sekumpulan wanita tapi saat dilihatnya ternyata bukan wanita saudara-saudara! dan ternyata yang gerombolin frau adalah sebuah(?) okama dengan tampilan seksi menyeksi)**_

Castor: itu akibatnya kalo lo gak perhatiin situasi

Labrador: *senyum seolah2 tanpa dosa*

Frau: #nyeker di pinggir jalan (?) sambil jalan lenggat-lenggot (?)

Toto: *liatin frau* WAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!

Miekere: kenapa ketawa, to?

Frau: *liat ke arah toto* nghh?

Toto: *lirik arah lain* fufufufufu~ *siul2*

Frau: kuso...

Toto: nananananannana~ goyang dombreeeeet goyang dombret AH! AH! goyang dombreeeeettt goyang dombreettt AH! A- #DOR!

Frau: apa yang kau lakukan, pendek? ngapain liat2 mukaku yang cakep ini? _***(Pembaca & Narator: KYAAAAAA~! XD**__**)***_

Toto: HAH? WHAT? GAK SALAH DENGER NIH? HELLOOWWW! CAKEEP? MUKA LU DARI BANGKOK (?) ? *ngomong pake toa*

Frau: mekura! dasar pendek! matanya udah kena sinar apaan kau ini, dek? _***(Narator: DEK=penDEK #wuooiii dualeemm!)***_

Toto: kena sinar yang telah kau berikan kepadaku.. ouwooohhh~ _***(Pembaca: NYANYI LAGU SIAPA TUH? #GAKPERNAHDENGER)***_

_**(Narator: ndeso sih luuu... gue donk!)**_

_**(Pembaca: URUSAAAII!)**_

_**(Narator: maap nih, ane ngacir dulu ya gann~ :*)**_

_**(Pembaca: SINI KOEEE!)**_

_**(Narator 2: ayo kita lanjutkan bersama saya di, RE, RE, RENALDI!)**_

Frau: nyanyi apa kau ini hah, tengik?

Toto: nyanyi buah hatimu :* #kiss frau _***(Narator 2: cek cek baby cek 123 yaoi terdeteksi)* *(Pembaca 2: OMG! WTH! FRAAAAUUU! XD)***_

Frau: *menghindar* apaan sih kuso gaki! yang boleh nyium diriku ini hanyalah wanita, DENGAR? _***(Pembaca & 2: UWOOOAAAAHHHH~! FRAU FRAU! SINI"! MINTA KISS XD)***_

Toto: idih, gitu amat sama eiyke(?) _***(Narator 2: okama terdeteksi o,o)***_

Frau: cih, apa urusanku denganmu, kuso gaki? aku gak bakal anggap kamu jadi wanita, DENGAR? #PLAK *dipukul Castor pake gunting Labrador*

Castor: maaf ya, nak Toto ^^ maklumi aja kalo orang ini udah sarap versi RSJ ^^ *senyum dengan dosa(?)* _***(Pembaca: #bunuh Narator)***_

#NOTE: NARATOR & NARATOR 2 ITU BEDA LHOOO...~!

Toto: gak apa-apa kok, om. lagi pula aku udah biasa di _giniin_ sama orang-orang... *droop* _***(Pembaca: RT! #droop)***_

Castor: begitu ya... oh ya! satu lagi! saya ini masih muda lho, jadi jangan panggil om ya ^^

Frau: *bangun dari kegirangan(?)* nghh... panggil aja dia om, itu panggilan yang cocok buatnya... #GUBRUAAKK *dipukul Castor lagi pake batu bata*

Castor: gak sopan kau, frau

Frau: *bangun lagi dari kesedihan(?)* sopanin lah, uskup pembuat sengsara!

Castor: bukannya kebalik ya? kau yang uskup pembuat sengsara!

Frau: *pelototan* sengsara gimana hah? jelas2 kau yang membuatku gak jadi uskup selama 5 tahun(?) berturut2 ! sampe-sampe...

_**(Narator: WAAHAHAHAAHHAHAAH! SANG NARATOR BALIK LAGI NIH! sakit juga di bunuhin pake sedotan sama pembaca =w=)**_

_**(Narator 2: anda terdeteksi sebagai yaoi yang kuat)**_

_**(Narator: NAAAANIIIIIII? JANGAN ASAL NGOMONG LO! GUE STRAIGHT TERKUAT SELAMA INI !)**_

_**(Pembaca: WOI BERISIK! MAU DI PUKULIN LAGI PAKE KERTAS?)**_

_**(Narator: gak ah -w-)**_

_**(Narator 2: selanjutnya di Kapitel 6...)**_

_**(Narator: NEW YAOI, DESU PART 3!)**_

_**(Pembaca: kapan part nya abis =,= nunggunye males neng)**_

_**(Narator: itu gampang booo~)**_

_**(Narator 2: bai bai)**_

* * *

><p><strong>BARU!<strong> TAMBAHAN HALAMAN UNTUK PERBINCANGAN!

_TBDN_ bersama para **The 07 Ghost**

**A (Akari/Narator)**: HAALLOOO~! SELAMAT DATANG DII TBDN X3

**H (Hikari/Narator 2)**: Kita akan mengadakan TBDN bersama The 07 Ghost

**A**: naaah, sebelumnyaa kiskisi nya mana neeeeeh? *pake mic*

_T07G (The 07 Ghost_): YOOOOOO!

**A**: hahahahahahaaa~

**H**: silahkan duluan, senpai

**A**: okee, kita mulai tanya kepadaaa... *jeng jeng jeng jeeengg*

TARAAAATT(?)~~! SELAMAT KEPADA _PROFE!_

**A**: yak, silahkan duduk!

_P (Profe)_: siapa yang kau maksud?

**A**: *droop* ano.. itu si kawaii Labbie-chan

_L (Labrador)_: hahaha ^^ *innocent smile*

**A**: oke, baiklah sekarang minum tehnya dulu ^^

_L_: makasih ^^ eh, cobain juga punya saya ^^

**A**: *srupuutt(?)* wahahaha, teh buatan profe (labrador) memang enak ya dibanding sama zehel (frau) ^^

_L_: ah, masa sih? hahaa ^^

**A**: oke, kita langsung mulai aja, yah? kouhaaiii, mana pertanyaannyaa?

**H**: ah, ini ini *ngasih*

**A**: *ngambil* makasih..

**H**: oke

**A**: ehm, ehm.. ngomong2 nih tentang labrador, pertanyaan pertama adala-

_L_: ahahahah ^^

**A**: *droop*

**_krik krik , krik krik_**

_L_: *berenti ketawa*

**A**: oke, pertanyaan pertama adalah menurutmu, apakah kepanjangan TBDN ini?

_L_: hmm.. biar saya pikir dulu.. *mikir"*

**_5 menit kemudian.._**

_L_: hmm *masih mikir* #apa yaa

**A**: =w= *udah males nunggu* okeee, langsung aja apa yang keluar di otakmu itu langsung katakan agar semua gak nunggu lama!

_L_: oke oke... menurut saya, TBDN ini adalah : _**(T)unggu saya, (B)unga-bunga (D)an para fa(N)s**_

**A**: ah.. lebih baik aku-

_L_: eh tunggu2! coba tanya ulang

**A**: okelah, apa kepanjangan TBDN ini?

_L_: _**(T)a (B)ra (D)o(N)**_ *baca: LaBraDoR

**A**: ah, sudah dulu yaaa~ waktunya abis nih, kapan2 lagi okee?

_L_: oke ^^ *innocent smile*

**A**: *droop*

**H**: oke, di kapitel berikutnya inilah permintaan para penggemar:

#**Relict**

#**Fest**


	7. Kapitel 7: New Yaoi, desu Part 3

NORMAAAAAAAAAAAAN (?) ! AI SAA! BALIK LAGI SAMA SAYA! KIIIIKIIIKIKIKIKIKIKIIIII...

KALI INI SAYA BAKAL LANJUTIN , DAN SILAHKAN BACA KETERANGAN LANJUT

WARNING! Konten ini dapat mengakibatkan:

-SERANGAN JANTUNG

-GAS BERACUN

-BAU KENTUT

-BAU KETEK

-GAS ELPIJI

-KANGKER SEGALA MACEM

-SESEK NAPAS

-DIARE

-BATUK BERDAHAK

-BATUK TIDAK BERDAHAK

-SARIAWAN

-BATUK BIASA

-GAS KENTUT

-BB (BAU BADAN)

-BAU KOTORAN SEGALA MACEM

-TBC (TUBUH BAYAOI CUYURI)

-STRONG! YAOI DAN #WEAK YURI

-STRAIGHT

-DLL

**_*(Pembaca: KENAPA HARUS DIULANG? BOSEN!)*_**

_**Tokoh Karakter**_

Toto Kuereen

Miekere SalesTol

Shuuri Ken-Kah

Luugak Menggonggong

Donatsi Petualang (alias: Onii-sama, by Shuuri)

Mancet (Me n Crewt)

Labrador (Ngilusa Karat)

Castor (Ling-lung Haouse (Haus dan House))

Frau (Sirikn)

Aminah

Hatsuren (Hatsune) Oak (new character)

* * *

><p>Frau: *pelototan* sengsara gimana hah? jelas2 kau yang membuatku gak jadi uskup selama 5 tahun(?) berturut2 ! sampe-sampe...<p>

**_(Pembaca: *melototin layar lebar* sampe-sampe...?)_**

Frau: ya... sampe-sampe... aku...

**_(Pembaca: *MELOTOTIN #SERIUS WOI* APA?)_**

Frau: sampe-sampe...

**_(Pembaca: LAMA LO! #bantai narator)_**

Frau: ...aku gak diperhatiin cewek" sekitar! DENGER?

**_(Pembaca & Narator: *mangap* APAAAAAAA?#saking keselnya layar lebar putus2 gambarnya)_**

**_(Narator 2: KW-AN SIEEEHH!)_**

**_(Pembaca & Narator: #BUNUH NARATOR 2)_**

**_(Narator 2: #sekarat)_**

Castor: hah! hanya begitu saja? KAU TAU NGGAK SIH?

Frau: tau!

Castor: APA?

Frau: iya.. tau

Castor: DASAR! KURANG PINTER!

Frau: oh.. makasih YE!

Castor: jeez.

Toto: padahal om castor belom bilang apa2 loh, kok kakek tua **_*(Pembaca: PASTI FRAU!)*_** satu ini bisa2 nya nyela" orang mo ngomong..

Frau: *noleh ke Toto* nghh?

Toto: oi! kakek tua! *manggil frau* **_*(Pembaca: #BUNUH TOTO AKA TEITO (?)!)*_**

Frau: MANGGIL SIAPA KAU HAH, BOCAH TENGIK?

Toto: SIAPA YANG KAU MAKSUD BOCAH TENGIK, HAH KAKEK TUA?

Frau: YA JELAS KAU, ANAK PENDEK! MAKANYA, MAKAN TIAP HARI BIAR TINGGI KAYA TUBUHKU! **_*(Pembaca: *pingsan*)*_**

Toto: TUBUHMU ITU KAYA SI OAK LOYO!

Hatsuren: *merasa dipanggil* eh? *liat ke arah toto*

Frau: HAAA? SIAPA OAK LOYO?

Toto: ITU! YANG ADA DI SANA! *NUNJUK HATSUREN DAN NGOMONG DENGAN LANTANGNYA SEORANG PRIEMPUAN(?)*

Hatsuren: APAAAA? *jeez*

Frau: HEH! DIA ITU MURIT(?) KESAYANGANKU, DENGAR BOCAH?

Toto: MURID KESAYANGAN? KESAYANGAN APANYA!

Frau: DIA TELAH MEMBERIKANKU SEBUAH BUKU PORNO YANG BISA KUBACA TIAP HARI TANPA MEMBERI TIP! **_*(Pembaca: LO KIRA DI MAL" PAKE TIP SEGALA?)*_**

Toto: BUKU PORNO AJA BANGGA! AKU DONK! KASIH BUNGA-BUNGA CANTIK DAN KAWAII **_*(Pembaca: SAMA AJA! WONG DESO!)*_** KE LABRADOR-CHAN! **_*(Pembaca: LABBIE!)*_**

**_(Narator: WADUH! KACAU NIH SINETRON #? ! NARATOR 2! ROJER! ROJER! ROEM ROYEN!)_**

**_(Narator 2: #sekarat masih #?)_**

**_(Narator: aih... NARATOR 3! ROJEM(?)!))_**

**_(Narator 3: yes, my lord #tebarpesona)_**

**_(Pembaca: U~WOOOOOHH! *nosebleed*)_**

**_(Narator: hadeh, gak usah sok tebar pesona. siapin kamera buat SEMUA INI! BIAR JADI KENANGAN TERINDAH SEMASA HIDUPKU! *apa deh*)_**

**_(Narator 3: as your order, I accept and implement #terbang(?))_**

**_(Narator: fiuh~ lanjut yuk !)_**

**_(Labrador: UWOOOOO! APAAN TUH GUE DISEBUT2 CHAN?)_**

**_(Pembaca: *bangkit lagi* LABBIE!)_**

**_(Narator: *muach muach :** dah dah fans2 ntar aja tanda tangannya)_**

**_(Pembaca: YEEEEE APAAN SIH LO!)_**

**_(Narator: gak apa2, lanjut yuk)_**

Frau: KALO BANNGGA, MAU APA KAU BOCAH?

Toto: ...

Frau: AHAHAHHAHHA! UDAH DIDUGA KALAH!

BENG! BENG! DANG DING DUNG~

**_(Narator: SUARA APA TUH?)_**

**_(Pembaca: HARUSNYA KITA YANG NANYA SUARA APA ITU! LO YANG BIKIN MALAH GAK TAU SIH?)_**

**_(Narator 3: WAH! DAN TERNYATA SODARA-SODARA! ITU SUARA FRAU YANG DITIMPUKIN PAKE JANKEN! BETAPA NASIB...)_**

Frau: UWOOOOH!

Labrador: enak? ^^

Frau: BETAAPAAAAAAAAAA ... OOOOOOOOHHHH BETAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... NERAKA! DUNIA! INI!

Labrador: ahahhahaha ^^" *innocent smile* **_*(Pembaca: UWO! LABBIE!)*_**

Castor: makasih, labbie-chan ^^ udah mau timpukin janken ke uskup mesum itu **_*(Pembaca: SORE WA ANATA NO TOMODACHI DESU! #tega amat sih)*_** *sambil elus" kepala labrador* **_*(Pembaca: NANI?)*_**

Labrador: *keenakan dielus" kaya kucing(_kampoengan_#?)* **_*(Pembaca: #BUNUH NARATOR)*_**ahahahaa mondainai, castor-kun ^/^

Frau: cih, E.G.P! _(backsong: EMANG GUE PEKEREEENN !)_

PLANG PLONG PLING (?)

**_(Narator & Pembaca: APA LAGI TUH?)_**

**_(Narator 3: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN~ ITU SUARA FRAU YANG DIGEBUKIN PAKE CABAIII! LUAR BIASA PEMIRSA-PEMIRSA!)_**

Frau: APAAN SIH! MO MAIN YA? AYO SINI!

Toto: OKE! SOPO TAKUT? **_*(Pembaca: ...)*_**

Frau: AKU NGAJAKKIN MIEKERE, BUKAN KAU BOCAH TENGIK

Toto: ...*droop ala bepo + pundung di pojok pohon kenari yang menari nari (?)* ***_(Pembaca: WOOO! INI 07-GHOST BUKAN ONE PIECE! #NIMPUKIN NARATOR JANKEN)*_**

Frau: oi, miekere!

Miekere: o.. HAI! nani?

Frau: main yuuuuuuk! *suara anak kecil 5 tahun*

Miekere: ayo!

Frau: gunting...

Miekere: ...baju(?)...

Frau & Miekere: ...keeeeeeeertaaaaaaaaaaaas!

Miekere: GUE MENANG! gue gunting... lo baju(?)!

Frau: *droop* lebih baik aku main dengan pohon... **_*(Pembaca: UWO! POHONNYA GUE! #preeet)*_**

Miekere: ternyata, karirku sebagai yaoi hebat juga ya... (calon) **_*(Pembaca & Narator: JEBRAAK!)*_**

All: ha? jaruuuk? #ketularan afika **_*(Pembaca: AUWOWOWOWOW! #kerafika *Dibunuh*)*_**

Miekere: BUKAN JARUK! TAPI JERUUK!

All: aaa... mau mau mau!

Miekere: eh? kok PROMO!

All: *nyuci di jalanan (?)*

Miekere: lah, kok kabur?_jaruk_nya mana?

All: HA? JERUK?

Miekere: BUKAN JERUK! TAPI JARUUUK!

All: *ngepel selokan (?)*

Miekere: lah, kok ngacir?

Castor: itu karena kau dari tadi promo ^^

Labrador: betul sekali ^^

Miekere: ah... yaoi menyusahkan! **_*(Pembaca: YA! ITU LO!)*_**

**_(Narator: pembaca ini capslocknya jebol mulu yahhh ^^)_**

**_(Pembaca: KEBERATAN?)_**

**_(Narator: IYA, EMANG KENAPA?)_**

**_(Pembaca: gapapa sih yeeeeeee maluuuuuuuu)_**

**_(Narator: gak tuh)_**

**_JDUAAR! DAR! DER! DOR! DUNG (?) !~_**

**_(Narator 3: ADA LEDAKAN KOMPOR!)_**

**_(Woldara: SEGERA MENGUNGSI!)_**

**_(Sutradara: AYOOO!)_**

Narator: SEMUA KERABAT 07-GHOST DIHARAP UNTUK PINDAH TEMPAT YAOI ACTION! #ehh

All: AAPUAAAA?

**_"Singkat cerita, narator mampir juga kedalam cerita ^.^"_**

**_APA YANG AKAN TERJADI SELANJUTNYA? APAKAH MEREKA SEMUA SELAMAT DARI KEBAKARAN KOMPOR GAS MINYYYAAKK BUMI DAN ALAM (?) ? #uhukuhuk_**

INFO:**TBDN KALI INI TIDAK DITERBITKAN DIKARENAKAN GAS BERACUN AIDES AEGYPTI TELAH MENYERANG KANTOR YAOI ! AH~! BYE!**


	8. Kapitel 8: The Raggs Church yang Terbaka

Yoman , Yoman , Mamen Bro Guys (?) _***(Pembaca: Gila loe!)***_ Maaf udah Duaaaa~ atau Lima Puluh tahun lagi kumasih akan tetap mencintaimu *kiss all muach* _***(Pembaca: unclean!)***_ = 3=" Bzz~ Kita langsung saja ya. Yang mau baca ini harus ikuti Rules nya, silahkan diliat dan dipilih *malah promo* :

**1. Tau apa itu 07-Ghost**

**2. Jalan ceritanya bagaimana**

**3. Karakter 07-Ghost**

**4. Tau orang yang sangat kejam, keji, bejat, gila, rese, sadis, norak, minta di gampar, gembel, deelel**

**5. Tau orang yang mesum, porno, norak, centil, ganteng, cakep, gila wanita, deelel**

**6. Tau orang yang suka buat barbie di hutan babi**

**7. Tau orang yang mirip cewek, tapi orang itu tidak menganggap dirinya cewek (biasa belom ngaku)**

**8. Tau orang yang bikin jalan cerita ini, termasuk mangakanya**

**9. Tatap mata, muka, kaki, dan badan saya #deathglare**

**10. Dan anda akan masuk ke BUKAN FANFIC LAINNYA tetapi HANYA FANFIC DISINILAH anda membaca (?) #GAJE**

Dan dan dan, saya akan dibantu Admin-3 untuk ini XD selamat mencoba! #UjianAjeLoSana

WARNING! Konten ini dapat mengakibatkan:

-SERANGAN JANTUNG

-GAS BERACUN

-BAU KENTUT

-BAU KETEK

-GAS ELPIJI

-KANGKER SEGALA MACEM

-SESEK NAPAS

-DIARE

-BATUK BERDAHAK

-BATUK TIDAK BERDAHAK

-SARIAWAN

-BATUK BIASA

-GAS KENTUT

-BB (BAU BADAN)

-BAU KOTORAN SEGALA MACEM

-TBC (TUBUH BAYAOI CUYURI)

-STRONG! YAOI DAN #WEAK YURI

-STRAIGHT

-GAMPARAN SADAKO

-DEELEL

_***(Pembaca: Narator ini suka buat kita marah dan gak sabaran)***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tokoh Karakter<strong>_

Toto Kuereen

Miekere SalesTol

Shuuri Ken-Kah

Luugak Menggonggong

Donatsi Petualang (alias: Onii-sama, by Shuuri)

Mancet (Me n Crewt)

Labrador (Ngilusa Karat)

Castor (Ling-lung Haouse (Haus dan House))

Frau (Sirikn)

Aminah

Hatsuren (Hatsune) Oak

Jurayuri (Jurang Yuri) (new character)

Kasyahrigi (Gigi Syahrini) (new character)

Karuse (Karu Rese) (new character)

* * *

><p>Setelah tempat kantor Narator habis hangus terbakar, kali ini kita memaksakan diri untuk ketempat itu. Bahkan disamping itu, para Kick Hawks mengembalikannya kesemula dengan kekuatan Ultear Milkovich <em><strong>*(Pembaca: Loe kira Fairy Tail!)*<strong>_ karena kekuatan Kick Hawks sudah sekarat seperti lagunya SMES INDONESIA YANG KERJAANNYA NGANGGUR DAN MILIH CONTEK KOREA _***(Pembaca: WOI! NIAT BIKIN FANFIC GAK SIH?)***_ =w=" niat kok. Yaudah.

Toto: akhirnya kita bisa ngungsi.

Miekere: iya ya, sesuatu banget _***(Pembaca: korban sahrini)***_

Toto: Fuuh *droop*

Miekere: kenapa, To?

Toto: gak apa-apa...

Miekere: begitu...

_***(Narator: aih teks-nya ==")***_

_***(Narator 3: kenapaa? XD)***_

_***(Narator: gapapa sih yee :P)***_

_***(Narator 3: ==w==")***_

Frau: betewe (?) , gimana ramalanmu, Lab?

Labrador: yah, kurang memungkinkan juga ya, Frau

Frau: masa? gak percaya nih #plak

Castor: *mukul Frau* jangan gitu sama Labrador _***(Pembaca: SO SWEET Q`Q)***_

Frau: APA URUSAN LO?

Castor: URUSAN GUE?

Frau: IYA!

Castor: MAU TAU AJA LO!

Frau: *pundung*

Labrador: ahahaha ^^ *innocent smile _***(Pembaca: *pingsan*)***_* enggak apa-apa kok, Castor-san *wink ^,~* _***(Pembaca: *speechless*)***_

Castor: *cengok*

Frau: *pooh* berpacaranlah kalian berdua, aku pergi dulu, takut ganggu _***(Pembaca: MAKSUD LO?)***_

_**(Narator: yaaak X3 action yang bagus, LABRADOR X CASTOR FC !)**_

_**(Pembaca: GUE MAUNYA PEMBACA X LABRADOR FC !)**_

_**(Narator 3: AHAHAHAHA, kenapa gak HIKARI X LABRADOR AJA? #maksa)**_

_**(Narator & Pembaca: *cynical* ggrr...)**_

_**(Narator 3: -_-" lebih baik gue kabur daripada di kasih pestafora ^.^ byee)**_

_**(Narator: yah sendiri...)**_

_**(Pembaca: mampus lo!)**_

_**(Narator: *lempar korek api berapi*)**_

_**(Pembaca: uweee! #sekarat)**_

_**(Narator: khekhekhkekeeeee!)**_

_**(Frau: *kiss narator*)**_

_**(Narator: *blushing* apaan sih lo! #ups maaf maksudnya, apaan sih!)**_

_**(Frau: :3)**_

_**(Pembaca: *cubitin Frau*)**_

_**(Frau: *seneng wanita* uyee uyeee)**_

_**(Narator: *devil face* YAREYARE...)**_

_**(Frau: *pooh* asem)**_

_**(Narator: #ngakak)**_

Hatsuren: Toto! *berlari ke arah Toto*

Toto: ha? *muka bego*

Hatsuren: Toto! *sweatdrop* hosh..hosh..

Toto: tau dari mane lo, oi, nama gue? Oak loyo'?

Hatsuren: maksud loe apa ngatain gue Oak loyo'? Gue tau nama lo dari..seseorang yang sesuatu banget buat loe.. tapi sesuatu itu bukanlah mantan calon istri anang... _***(Syahrini: MAKSUD LOE!)***_

Toto: lo ngapain sebut-sebut nama ibu gue?

Miekere: *tiba-tiba datang* emang ibumu siapa, To?

Toto: MANUSIA LAH ! LO KIRA APA? ORANG? _***(Pembaca: busuk loe, kejem amat)***_

Miekere: ngomongnya agak pelan dong, biar agak mesra gitu _***(Pembaca: ama anee donngg,, mikage-kkuuun XD)***_

Toto: MAUNYA GIMANA? VOLUME GUE BELOM DI KECILIN SAMA NARATORNYA!

Miekere: bentar deh... WOI, NARATOR! KECILIN SUARA TOTO DONG! BIAR BISA NGOMONG PELAN DI KUPING SEKSI GUE! _***(Pembaca: *speechless*)***_

Hatsuren: *tiba-tiba nyamber* MAKSUD LO DENGAN KATA-KATA KUPING SEKSI APAAN?

Toto: *yang tiba-tiba masuk masalah* YA MAKSUDNYA KUPING DIE TUH SEKSI! _***(Pembaca: setuujuu X3)***_

Hatsuren: DIE? ITU KAN MATI!

Toto: MANA GUE TAU! GUE KAN BISA SEGALA BAHASA! _***(Pembaca: #MukaBego)***_

Hatsuren: KALO BISA SEGALA BAHASA, KENAPA LO BILANG GAK TAU DIE ITU ARTINYA APA!

Miekere: KARENA TOTO ITU NDESO! MAU APA LO? _***(Pembaca: MAKSUD LOE?)***_

Hatsuren & Teito: *speechless*

_**(Narator: yaaakkk XD)**_

_**(Pembaca: ini kok berantem ya =3=)**_

_**(Narator: tau tuh nayatoynya :3)**_

_**(Frau & Labrador: *tibatibadateng* *gemes+cubitin pipi narator*)**_

_**(Narator: *speechless* *blushing* apa apaan ini, saya digemari banyak orang)**_

_**(Pembaca: LABBIE! 3)**_

_**(Frau: apaan kau Lab, ikut ikut aku cubitin pipi narator ini...)**_

_**(Labrador: hanya sekedar hiburan ^^" *innocent smile*)**_

_**(Pembaca: *pingsan*)**_

Aminah: kali ini misi kita mencari Eye of Raphael

Luugak: *innocent smile killer* _***(Pembaca: LAB? #plaked)***_

Jurayuri: hoaam~ biasanya Eye of Mikhail

Kasyahrigi: mungkin Aminah-sama lagi butuh Raphael buat nemenin dia tidur _***(Pembaca: #PLAK)***_

Luugak: Kasyahrigi-san _***(Pembaca: sejak kapan manggilnya gitu?)***_ , bisa tolong jangan mengeluarkan aura WOW nya Ami-tan? Hmm? *innocent smile killer*

Kasyahrigi: Hmm..bi-

Aminah: sudah cukup, Kasyahrigi-sama. kau juga tutup mulutmu, Luugak *smack*

Luugak: FORGIVE ME AMI-TAAAAAN! *shocked*

Aminah: nah, makanya jangan buat aura WOW ku keluar _***(Pembaca: tumben ngaku XD)***_

Donatsi: seperti biasanya, Aminah-sama masih kelihatan NAMPAK KEPERAWANANNYA *XD* _***(Pembaca: WHAT THE HELL! AYANAMI-SAMA, DAISUKI! #digebukFANS)***_

Aminah: maksudmu apa, Donatsi? *smack*

Luugak: AAAMMMPPPUUNNIIII AAAKKUUUUU,,,, AAAMMMIIII-TTTAAAANNNN! _***(Pembaca: BERISIIK?)***_

Jurayuri: wah wah, kayanya tadi Luugak-sama _***(Pembaca: sejak kapan dia panggil begitu? ENGGAK SUDI! #APAAN)***_ mengatai Aminah-sama dengan sebutan "AMIT-AMIT" _***(Pembaca: ini cebol ngajak berantem XD #DibantaiFansKuroyuri)***_

Aminah: benarkah begitu, Jurayuri?

Jurayuri: dengan kekuatan dalam diriku, aku yakin dia bilang begitu...

Luugak: *speechless+sweatdrop* A-ANUUU...bukan begitu maksud Jurayuri, tapi tapi tapi... itu bukanla-

Karuse: sudahlah jangan membantah kata-kata Jengkol Jurayuri...nanti bisa kena deathglare lho *smile* _***(Narator: UNYUUU *kiss Haruse* #dibunuhFans)***_

Luugak: ta-tapii...-

Kasyahrigi: aku setuju dengan Karuse, jangan membantah anak cebol itu _***(Pembaca: MAKSUD LOE? GAK SUDI GUE DIKATAIN CEBOL! #lho)***_

Luugak: ta-tappiii kaan...-

Donatsi: lagi pula Karuse-sama _***(Pembaca: SEJAK KAPAN MANGGIL GITU?)***_ juga berbicara yang SEBENARNYA dan SESUACHUUWUUUKHHH... _***(Pembaca: KONATSU GAJE?)***_

Luugak: ta-taappiii kaann... akkuuu-

Jurayuri: sudah sudah, daripada ngerebutin aku _***(Pembaca: PEDE LOE!)***_ kita tadi mau bahas Eye of Raphael, gimana jadinya nih, Aminah-sama?

Luugak: ta-taapiii kaan...-

Aminah: ya benar apa kata Jurayuri _***(Pembaca: MAU AJA LO DI MANFAATIN SI CEBOL? #deathglare)***_ kita sampe OOT gara-gara ... siapa biang keroknya?

Luugak: ta-taapiiii kaaan...akkuuu-akkuuu.h...akuumauunya.a...

Karuse: kurasa ... Luugak?

Luugak: nnggh.h... *speechless*

Kasyahrigi: kurasa juga begitu, Luugak!

Luugak: nguhh...*sweatdrop*

Jurayuri: yoi bro _***(Pembaca: MANCAPP!)***_

Luugak: anu...*speechlesweatdrop*

Donatsi: Baka-sama!

Luugak: ...*pasrah*

Aminah: sepertinya sih , Luugak...

Luugak: ! *tereak pake bedug, mic dan toa udah gaman* _***(Pembaca: WTH!)***_ hosh hosh...

All Kick Hawks (kecuali Luugak): Hmm? *cengok*

Luugak: AAAAAKKKKUUUUUUUUUU MMMMMAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...BIIICAAA-

Donatsi: AH ! AKU TAU! BAKA-SAMA MAU BICAPYA KAN? NANTI KU AMBIL DARI THE BARSBURG CHURCH... _***(Pembaca: nimbrung aja loe!)***_

Luugak: BUUUKAAAANNN IIITTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU,,, JEEELEEEEEEKKKK! *siapin katana*

Aminah: *lempar kerikil* KATANA MU TOLONG DI KEMBALIKKAN KE HABITATNYA! *smack*

Luugak: UWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ! _***(Pembaca: QAQ")***_

_**(Narator: uwaa! gimana kelanjutan cerita ini yaa ? XD)**_

_**(Narator 3: pasti menarik dan tambah gaje ooc oot nya x3)**_

_**(Pembaca: =w=")**_

_**(Narator: ke-kenapa? *sweatdrop*)**_

_**(Pembaca: ...GAJEE!)**_

_**(Narator & Narator 3: = 3=")**_

* * *

><p>KEMBALI! TBDN BERSAMA KICK HAWKS! AH, MAKSUDNYA, THE 07 GHOST!<p>

A: Okee, karena tempatnya sudah diperbaiki oleh Kick Hawks dengan kekuatan Ultear Milkovich, langsung aja ya ^^

H: Yoyoi... Udah lama gak tampil =.|.=

A: Maksudmu apa udah lama gak muncul? itu muncul di cerita ! gimana sih?

H: Gomen...

A: baiklah, kita langsung aja liat TBDN permintaan sebelumnya...

H: ummm... Relict!

*Krik Krik...Krik Krik*

A: Relict... gak ada?

H: DEMI APAPUN?

A: lebay ih kamyu... *OKAMAKUMAT*

H: ah... gak seru

A: apa kita langsung kee... Fest?

W (Woldara): eh, jangan! katanya si Relict bentar lagi sampe..

S (Sutradara): bener tuh...

A: bener tuh? baiklah kita tunggu sampe dia dateng...

*10 Menit Kemudian*

H: *Bosan* ah males, langsung Fest aja..

P (Pembaca): BENER TUH!

A: dateng dari mana?

P: hatimu

A: gombal ae =,,=

H: CIELah...

C (Ciel): kenapa manggil-manggil gue? ngepens?

H: OGAH! =="

A: Aih, gaje =w=""

R (Relict): maap, ane kehabisan bensin di tengah jalan...

A: BARU SAMPE! IH IH ! = 3="

H: yaudah, Relict mana nih?

A: Hakuren..

H: EMANG ADA?

A: eh maksudnya Lance...

L: manggil gue?

A: iya, mo apa lo?

L: kan lo panggil gue, ya gue mau wawancara

A: aih =w= yasudah, giliran Hikari yang tanya yaa :3 karena dia fans nya Lance

L: APA? begitu kah... baguslah *syukur*

A: harusnya, lo gak dapet jatah di kapitel ini =w= jatah lo di kapitel sebelumnya, tapi karena kapitel sebelumnya TBDN kaga bisa keluar, Fest digantiin lo deh.. nasib yah si Fest

L: kecian..

A: #ngakak

H: udah dulu ya ngoberol nya (?)

A: oke...

H: oke , saya Hikari Admin-3 (Narator-3) yang akan mendampingi anda selama beberapa menit!

L: baiklah...fans

H: = 3= *diem*

L: ah iya, iya silahkan dimulai

H: baiklah... kenapa anda menjadi RELIKT/RELICT?

L: *cengok*

krik krik, krik krik

A: ...

H: ...

L: TANYA YANG BUAT SAYA! *berdiri dari kursi* *beralih ke pintu*

H: eh tunggu! *megang tangan Lance* *blushing*

L: ...

H: ehm...

L: sori ya, gue udah punya pacar, jadi jangan ke GE-ERAN kalo gue natap lo dengan kasih sayang

A: tega lo

L: biar

H: baiklah, pertanyaan berikutnya... APA KEPANJANGAN TBDN INI?

L: (T)uh (B)a(D)a(N)

H: MAKSUD LOE?

L: ._.

H: ah...

L: ULANGI!

H: TBDN INI KEPANJANGANNYA APA?

L: Jangan (T)anya saya (D)ari i(N)i

H: #PLAK

A: okee. waktunya abis dan ini untuk kapitel selanjutnya!

Fest

Ea


	9. Kapitel 9: TRC yang Terbakar Part 2

Ahoy! Kita balik lagi disini! Tempat FF paling GAJE, OOC/OC, OOT/OT, ANEH, SINTING, STRESS, GILA ini~ Fufufu udah lama saya ga update ini _***(Pembaca: . . . . . .)***_

Okeh~ Saya dibantu lagi sama Narator 3 _***(Narator 3: Hoshizora Hikari desu! Yoroshiku ne~)***_

_***(Pembaca: YOROSHIKUUU!)***_

Hahaha, udah ya kenalannya... Nanti ada yang jealous lho~ _***(Pembaca: SIAPA!)***_

_***(Narator 3: Lance-kun desu~)***_

_***(Pembaca: HAAAAAAAAAH~! #speechless)***_

_***(Lance: najis)***_

_***(Narator: -_-a nusuk)***_

Udah yaa, langsing aja ke cerita nya ~

Sebelum kalian membaca ini, Rules nya baca dulu ya

**1. Tau apa itu 07-Ghost**

**2. Jalan ceritanya bagaimana**

**3. Karakter 07-Ghost**

**4. Tau orang yang sangat kejam, keji, bejat, gila, rese, sadis, norak, minta di gampar, gembel, deelel**

**5. Tau orang yang mesum, porno, norak, centil, ganteng, cakep, gila wanita, deelel**

**6. Tau orang yang suka buat barbie di hutan babi**

**7. Tau orang yang mirip cewek, tapi orang itu tidak menganggap dirinya cewek (biasa belom ngaku)**

**8. Tau orang yang bikin jalan cerita ini, termasuk mangakanya**

**9. Tatap mata, muka, kaki, dan badan saya #deathglare**

**10. Dan anda akan masuk ke BUKAN FANFIC LAINNYA tetapi HANYA FANFIC DISINILAH anda membaca (?) #GAJE**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tokoh Karakter<strong>_

Toto Kuereen

Miekere SalesTol

Shuuri Ken-Kah

Luugak Menggonggong

Donatsi Petualang (alias: Onii-sama, by Shuuri)

Mancet (Me n Crewt)

Labrador (Ngilusa Karat)

Castor (Ling-lung Haouse (Haus dan House))

Frau (Sirikn)

Aminah

Hatsuren (Hatsune) Oak

Jurayuri (Jurang Yuri)

Kasyahrigi (Gigi Syahrini)

Karuse (Karu Rese)

* * *

><p>[Malam Hari]<p>

Setelah Luugak mendapatkan KECACATAN BESAR karena TELAH DI CACI MAKI, CUCI KAKI OLEH AMINAH akhirnya dia berbaring di tempat tidur nya yaitu di PETI MATI KUBURAN.

Luugak: haaah... aku berjanji... untuk seumur hidup... nggak akan masuk ke Kick Hawks seandainya di keluarkan...

[Pagi Hari]

Kita ke tempat Toto dan para Uskup Trio Macan berada...

Toto: *menggeliat* hoaaaammm~ *ngecap* (nycap nycap) _***(Pembaca: NGECUP !)***_

Hatsuren: *tiba tiba datang di atas Toto* Ohayou, Toto

Toto: *kaget+speechless* howaaah~ *jatoh dari tempat tidur* #JDUAAK

Hatsuren: ... 0.,,.0 *liatin Toto yang jatoh*

Toto: adu-du-du-du-du-h... *tatap hatsuren* woi!

Hatsuren: *bengong liatin Toto*

Toto: woi! bantuin donk! jangan liatin aja! emangnya gue artis?

Hatsuren: *tatapan tajam*

Toto: hee..h *merinding* _***(Pembaca: merinding dong merinding dong ding ~)***_

Hatsuren: *langsung keluar dari kamar, pergi ke kamar frau* _***(Pembaca: MAU NGAPAIN!)***_

Toto: . . . . . . he? #speechless

Hatsuren: *ngetok pintu kamar frau* #toktoktok Assalamu'alaikum _***(Pembaca: HAKUREN TOBAT!)***_

Frau: ya ya tunggu bentar... *jalan ke arah pintu sambil mata ngantuk*

Hatsuren: Assalamu'alai-

(treek)

Frau: yo, Wa'alaikumsalam *mata bangun tidur* _***(Pembaca: FRAU TOBAT!)***_

Hatsuren: ah, ustadz Frau... _***(Pembaca: AAAAAPPPUUUUAAAHHHH!)***_

Frau: henn... ? *kedipkedip* *ngucek2 mata* Hatsuren?

Hatsuren: ya. Ohayou ustadz Frau

Frau: Ohayou juga, nak Hatsuren. ada apa pagi pagi udah kesini? *ngelantur*

Hatsuren: itu...

_**(Narator 3: ahihihihihihihihi...)**_

_**(Pembaca: N3 gaje..)**_

_**(Narator: bener banget...)**_

_**(Narator 3: -_-)**_

_**(Narator: CANDA WOI!)**_

_**(Narator 3: *lari ke pelukan lance* Lance-kuuuunnn-~ #PRANGPRANGPRANG)**_

_**(Lance: *tolak N3 ke arah tembok* heh, emangnya gue cowok apaan pake di peluk sama cewek gaje... mending sama Haku-chan~)**_

_**(Narator 3: ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ku-ku-ku-ku-ku-ku-ku-ku-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-n-n-n-n-n-n-haku-haku-haku-haku-ren-ren-ren-ren-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-an-an-an-an-chan-chan-chan... ?)**_

_**(Narator & Pembaca: #speechless)**_

Toto: *berbaring di tempat tidur* haah, pagi pagi udah dibangunin... ga seruu

Miekere: YO! TOTO!

Toto: HOWAAH! *jatoh lagi #JDUAAKK

Miekere: hu? *liatin Toto yang jatoh*

Toto: a-du-du-du-du-du-h-h-h-h-h-h...sakit... baru juga tadi jatoh, masa jatoh lagi... *usep2 pantat* _***(Pembaca: nasib... harus diterima... tapi... omongan... tolong di jaga ^^)***_

Miekere: . . . . . . *liatin toto yang jatoh*

Toto: ng? *tatap miekere* EH, BANTUIN KENAPA!

Miekere: *tatapan tajam*

Toto: h-he-he... *merinding* _***(Pembaca: merinding dong merinding dong ding~)***_

Miekere: *langsung keluar dari kamar, pergi ke arah kamar Castor dan Labrador* _***(Pembaca: MEREKA... SATU KAMAR! #timpuk Castor)***_

Toto: wwoooooiii! *ngusep pantat* aduhh... mana sakit lagi... kenapa ya? kayanya gitu banget liat aku...

_**(Pembaca: anoo, itu kenapa sih)**_

_**(Narator: gak tau tuh ._.)**_

_**(Narator 3: . . . . . .)**_

_**(Pembaca: siapa biang keroknya?)**_

_**(Narator: Narator 3...)**_

_**(Narator 3: HAAAEEEH! KOK SAYA!)**_

_**(Pembaca: AYO TEMAN TEMAN! KITA SERBU DIAAAAA! [YYOOOSHH!])**_

_**(Narator 3: #KABOOOORRRR)**_

_**(Pembaca: HOAAAAAHHHH!)**_

_**(Narator: yare yare..)**_

Miekere: *ketok pintu kamar Castor Labrador* #toktoktok .WB! _***(Pembaca: LAGI LAGI... MIKAGE TOBAT!)***_ BUKA WOI! BUKA! BUKA! BUKA! BAKA! #lhoo

Castor: *langsung buka pintu dan menghajar kepala miekere dengan pemotong rumput Labrador* .WB _***(Pembaca: APA MAKSUDNYA INI! CASTOR GAK COCOK KALO TOBAT!)***_ BERISIK TAU! LAGI ENAK-ENAK JUGA...

Miekere: enak apaaa...- huh? *speechless liat Labrador* _***(Pembaca: ADA APA ITTUUU DX)***_La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la~ dari lah rasaa dari lah rasaa turun ke hatii - #PRANGPRANGPRANG

Castor: kalo ga ada keperluan, tolong tinggalkan kamar ini untuk 5 bulan

Miekere: e-eeeh? kenapa!

Castor: soalnya aku dan lab mau bulan madu di Terowongan CasaLabrangka

Miekere: *muka bego* apa lagi itu nama...

Labrador: yah, itu terowongan baru yang kami buat untuk masa depannya Terowongan Casablanca

Miekere: GILA LOE YA! #DUAK

Castor: omongannya dijaga, kau lagi ngomong sama uskup yaoi

Miekere: ya-ya-ya-ya-yaoi! #speechless _***(Pembaca: YAAAOIIIII!)***_

Labrador: ahahaha iya ^^" #innocentsmileface

Castor: nande? gak suka? oke, FINE

Miekere: bu-bukan gitu...

Castor: KITAAA...-

Labrador: -...PUTUS! _***(Pembaca: #pundung# yah aku diputusin labbie...)***_

Miekere: #SPEECHLESS

Castor & Labrador: #tos

_**(Pembaca: huaaaaaahaaaaahhhh...)**_

_**(Narator: itu nangis apa kecepirit? ._.)**_

_**(Pembaca: NANGIS LAH!)**_

_**(Narator: mirip kecepirit ._.)**_

_**(Pembaca: kurang ajar kau... jelek)**_

_**(Narator: #lari ke pelukan Frau# Frau-shikyou #muka sok moe# aku dikatain jelek sama orang orang gila itu.. *nunjuk pembaca*)**_

_**(Frau: heh?)**_

_**(Pembaca: APAAN!)**_

_**(Narator: Fraauu-shikyooouu... #nangis#)**_

_**(Frau: #peluk narator dengan erat# nanti aku bereskan.. mereka cupu, gak gak gak level gak gak gak level aku gak level sama si pembaca- #GEPLAK)**_

_**(Narator: jangan nyanyiin ituuu.. huaaaaa #nangis makin gede#)**_

_**(Frau: sakit ==")**_

_**(Narator 3: sinetron *A*)**_

_**(Narator & Frau: #timpuk N3)**_

_**(Narator 3: #sekarat)**_

[Kita lihat aktivitas Kick Hawks saat di siang hari...]

Aminah: yak bagus, terus pertahankan itu ya, Luugak #tegas

Luugak: h-h-h-hai, Ami-tan...

Jurayuri: Aminah-sama, tadi Luugak-san (?) menyebut Aminah-sama dengan sebutan "Amit Amit" lagi... _***(Pembaca: apa-apaan itu Luugak-san)***_

Kasyahragi: bahkan tadi dia telepati kepadaku dan bilang "Ami-tan kan artinya Amit Amit cabang bayi"_***(Pembaca: SETUJUUU BANGEET!)***_

Aminah: apa benar begitu, Luugak? #tegas *smack*

Luugak: forgivee meehh... ami-taaaann...

Jurayuri: "Amit Amit"

Kasyahragi: "Cabang Bayi"

Aminah: *smack smack smack*

Luugak: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! FOOOOOORGIIIVEEEE MEEEEEEEEE! FORGIIIIIVEEEEE MEEEEE! FOOOORGGGGIIIVVVEEEEEEE MEEEEEE! -TTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

All Kick Hawks (kecuali Luugak): BERIIISIIIIIKKKKKK! #smack smack smack#

Luugak: #speechless *pingsan*

[Lalu malam hari di Raggs Kingdom...]

Toto: makan dulu ahh...~ hm? *buka tudung, liat meja makan* kok kosong? _***(Pembaca: iya gue makan tadi, abis laper~)***_

Mancet: yowww, nak

Toto: hah? kamu kan yang pas itu ada di Ujian Jadi Yaoi-an Uskup? _***(Narator 3: #timpuk Teito#)***_

Mancet: betul banget _***(Pembaca: Ohhh maiii..)***_Toto: hee.. kok bisa diisni?

Mancet: karena aku itu ya ketua UJYU **(Ujian Jadi Yaoi-an Uskup)**

Toto: souuukaaa... mana yang lain ya?

Mancet: fufufuuff~ entahlah #muka polos# _***(Pembaca: #speechless#)***_

Toto: huuu...

Mancet: yasudah, aku mau ke taman dulu~

Toto: eh? yasudah...

[Setelah itu]

Toto: masak ah *shh*

Toto: biar enak, pake bumbu Royko atau Sasa ... ya? _***(Pembaca: WEI MALAH PROMO)***_

Toto: *nyium pemanggang* huummm enak nih... harus tunggu 20 menit dulu, main ps dulu ah!

[5 Menit Kemudian..]

Toto: haah, ganti mainan... bosen itu

[10 Menit...]

Toto: AHAHAH! MAIN TAKEN MENANG TEROOOSS~ GANBATTE! ORE!

[15 Menit...]

Toto: haaiiihh... apaan nih? kok ada mainan mesum? pasti punya si Uskup Mesum Sesat itu... _***(Narator: #bunuh Teito#)***_ ganti ah

[20 Menit...Pas...]

Toto: haah, tidur dulu, capek gue

[30 Menit...]

Toto: #tepar#

[Keadaan Dapur pun mulai gosong, sehingga menyebabkan bau yang tidak sedap, asap hitam (hitam nya seperti Warsfeil memegang Baculus), lalu api nya menyala-nyala... Akhirnya dapur itu pun terbakar... TERNYATA! HANYA TOTO YANG ADA DI RAGGS CHURCH ITU! AH, MAKSUDNYA BARSBURG CHURCH! OH... MALANGNYA...]

_**(Pembaca: kasihan)**_

_**(Narator 3: iya...)**_

_**(Narator: shut up! berisik! apakah yang akan terjadi?)**_

_**(Narator 3 & Pembaca: KEBAKAR LAH!)**_

_**(Sutradara & Woldara: sampai ketemu lagi~)**_

* * *

><p>TBDN OH TBDN~ BERSAMA THE 07-GHOST!<p>

A: hai haaii~ konnichiwa minna

H: konnichiwa ne~

A: gak nyangka tbdn ini telah memasuki part 3 dari The 07-Ghost Arc! XD

H: iya ya...

A: oke, kita langsung aja ke TE-KA-PE

H: K-U-A ?

A: =_="

H: gomen^^

A: . . . . . .

H: ^^"!x

A: OKEE! KITA AKAN LANGSUNG DENGAN FEST!

H: Fest? Festa? Fiesta? #PLAKPLAKPLAK

A: Baka=_="x

H: gomeheennasaai... x_x

F (Fest): kapan mulainya?

A: eh ? udah dateng

F: dari tadi

A: gomen, yosh

H: Castor, ya?

A: are? . . . . . . .

H: . . . . . .

(suasana begitu tenang..)

A: e-etto...

H: . . . . . .

F: CEPETAN!

A: IYA! CASTOR!

C (Castor): apa?

A: #PLAK#

H: nah, ayo mulaaii!

(teng tereteteeeng)

A: pertanyaan pertama, apakah anda sangat puas menjadi Ghost Fest?

C: sangat

A: ooh, jawaban yang singkat ya

C: . . . . . .

A: pertanyaan kedua, dari salah satu The 07-Ghost, mana yang paling membuat anda tampak membuat JENGKEL, MARAH dan membuat SENANG, TENANG.. ?

C: untuk yang JENGKEL, MARAH itu, bagi saya adalah Frau, si Zehel...-

A: #geregetan gigit kertas pertanyaan#

C: -... lalu yang buat SENANG, TENANG itu, bagi saya adalah Lab, Labrador si Profe

P: #geregetan gigit tembok#

H: WOI! TEMBOK NYA JANGAN DIGIGIT! BANGUNAN BARU NIH!

P: #geregetan gigit baju N3 (aka H/Hikari)#

H: #speechles,pasrah#

A: eh berisik

C: udah?

A: eh belom, satu lagi

C: cepatlah, lab sudah menunggu

A: mau ngapain?

C: bulan madu di hawaii selama 9 bulan 2 minggu 4 hari

A: ="=

P: #speechles,pasrah,pingsan#

C: ayo

A: ah baiklah, pertanyaan terakhir. APA KEPANJANGAN TBDN INI! #TEGAS#

C: kepanjangannya adalah...

A: ya, ya, ya, yaaaa! #GEREGETAN GIGIT JARI SAMPE BERDARAH BIRU#

C: . . . . . .

*...*

C: (T)OLONG! (B)AU (D)ARI MANA I(N)I!

A: he.. ? . . . . . .

H: . . . . . .

P: . . . . . .

W (Woldara): WAAH! KEBAKARAN CHURCH BARSBURG~RAGGS SAMPE KESINI!

S (Sutradara): KITA HARUS PINDAH TEMPAT!

A: kenapa...

H: ...terulang...

P: ...lagi?

C: #ngeloyor pergi sama labrador#

(Peserta di kapitel berikut)

Ea

Landkarte


End file.
